User talk:EnobyDark'ness
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Tale of Sexy BEN Drowned page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bowtiesrcool (talk) 19:30, July 22, 2014 (UTC) What you did to my story was horribly rude!Sugarspice13 (talk) 03:12, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Just stop this, please... This is unbelievably rude! People who are afraid of BEN come looking for some comfort and they will find none, just more drowning stories... you are the real monster. Sugarspice13 (talk) 03:33, July 23, 2014 (UTC) I have read the story... but... I just... I made him up for a friend after she had a horrible break up and these are stories for people so they can sleep... the accounts got changed because people like you caused Sexy BEN to cease to exist. He no longer exists, the remnants of his character is cold and bitter, he only trusts people he knows, and he hates Link with a passion. He calls me a pansy, and his is complete bastard.. so you should be happy that my BEN got "his balls reattached firmly".... I shouldn't exist anyways... I'm so stupid and should just dieSugarspice13 (talk) 03:47, July 23, 2014 (UTC) But... I don't see a point... things are negative for me.. I try to make people happy, but fail I just made this for a friend, and it got out of hand... I... I am no longer in the rp love business... I gave up that. I honest to goodness don't see much in my life. I'm almost an adult. I have not much to look forward to. I get great grades in night courses... but when it comes to trying to get into the day classes I'm not good enough, and I don't have the heart to be a graphic designer. My parents fight alot because their marriage is falling apart. The only thing I really look forward to doing everyday is logging on here and putting up nonsense and happy stuff and going to sleep because in my dreams I have some control... I don't belong.. anywhere... My tomfoolery made me give into you, and I could be banned for making the stories grim and all creepy... I don't belong here anymore...Sugarspice13 (talk) 04:05, July 23, 2014 (UTC) I am actually done with the whole romance thing. There was a horrible incident with Sexy BEN before this.. And, I vowed I wouldn't do this again. I would only be letting the pain and hatred pour back... Also.. this website forbades creepiness.. so I wanted to become the person with the most points... but now I face being banned because of this quip. I don't want to continue on anything... And, I hate how anyone can change anything on here.. I just wanted to share my experiances from when I roleplayed as that BEN.. it made me happy, but now thinking about it makes me upset even making a new character makes me upset.. I refuse to continue that part of my lifeSugarspice13 (talk) 04:31, July 23, 2014 (UTC) People were rude to me at a young age.. things went to shit.. there's no hope left in me... that's my story. ... But Bridgette is ok... I mean, you got rid of her info... but essentially, she has all the capabilities BEN has... but she just doesn't have any rage or hatred.. she's a rom hack put in, at first when she appears, people get jumpscared... but she's just so cute that people adore her. She is just sunshine and bliss... I... I guess I should have wrote about her.. as she was manufactured around the same time as Sexy BEN. I changed my BEN character though on dA.... I cut appart the BEN part from the whimsy... making him threatening, but he only wants to hurt those who hurt the few he found some trust in. I want to tell you this truth, but I hesitated.. afraid you'd get mad at me and say I'm a horrible person for making BEN into a pansy and then keeping him. Bridgette's song is the Song of Storms... because from early on, that's what it was. The Song of Storms is a cheerful sounding song... Anyways... I am just ashamed that I made something that eventually got me attack swarmed... but it did however improve my rp abilities, despite all the rule breaking, Mary-Sueing, and just insane nonsuch, I was able to become better at it. Now, I only choose to rp with a few people, and, lots of people stopped being my friend after the initial war over my not so great BEN. I only keep that BEN around but as an older, more bitter version who does wear a shirt, mainly because I wanted the bad times to have made him cold.. I worked the bad things as his advantages. But... I didn't really appreciate that, I mean, this whole thing is still raw for me. And the person who wrote the BEN Undrowned will be pissed XD But, I still have a blog copy laying around. Hey, I'm gonna sleep now. but, I'll talk to ya tomorrow, same time, same place.. Just please don't muck around with El Jeffe the Wrestler *laughs* No seriously... it's about if Jeff became a wrestler XD *laughs* It's so stupid I just want to leave it there Sugarspice13 (talk) 05:32, July 23, 2014 (UTC) PS, I only read your reply after I said gnite. And I dunno... I wasn't really walking into a busy street.... It was more like being a crazy party animal... then the party got shut down by the cops... and in the end I learned... the party will eventually end, so, enjoy your proverbial jello shots and metaphorical glow bracelets before the party ends. And honestly, some mistakes I make forever... no matter how many times I tell myself to not let things happen again.. but that's mainly making small mistakes like forgetting details because I got side tracked or doing something wrong because I was unsure. but then once the cops crash the party, you learn that those parties are better off NOT in suburbia XD ONCe upon a time there was a BEN then he drowned.... and became a male mail order husband that looked like fabio then he got angry because people called him a pansy... he played the song of healing until his ears bled and he died within death..... .... THE End Xd I broke the internet XD Alright, gnite Sleep well and hopefully you don't wake up finding a gardening tool beside your bed... *is now paranoid and looking over bottom of the bed* Yep... that's me. Hello again =D Sugarspice13 (talk) 02:35, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Well, actually alright. Kinda crappy day at work, but I have a weekend of home alone-ness to look forward to. So yeah, it will be epic Don't you hate when you can't think of something to say? XD anyways, I have a set of really random questions: 1) if you like waffles do you try to get syrup in the squares or pour it on randomly? XD .... I don't really wanna think about that before bed... I don't want to not sleep XD You mean like the Supermarket Ghost as read by MrCreepypasta? Or Sexy BEN meets the Real BEN and loses his testicles? XD But one I can hear before bed is the tale of Freaky Fred from Courage the Cowardly Dog. Its not scary, just when it gets to the creepy children singing is it a tad unnerving. .... Not really. I already worry if the Rake is waiting to rip me out of bed and eat me, or if I'll turn around and find a statue that breached containment However, I will tell you my earliest memory of a nightmare, I had this one when I was... I'd say about 3 I was on my front street, it was a cold night, and the street lights were red. Something was chasing me down the street, but I couldn't see what it was. I was too scared. I ended up running to the end of the street, and it ended.... like as in a deep hole where the 4 way stop signs were. I cowered as the whatever it was approached me, then I woke up crying for my mom. I have had reoccuring nightmares that often end after a while because I find a sollution to ensure I win. -from ages 4 to 6, there was a portal in the ceiling of my hallway that took me to a color negative of my home where there were monsters, I just ran down the hallway -from 6 to 8, a monster was under my bed and would drag me under. It ended when I learned to jump onto my bed, I did that in real life too -from 8 until 9, my Grandparent's house was haunted and whenever I tried to run out of their kitchen, something under the side table in the living room would drag me under and I'd die, then in one dream of this, I had a lazer gun that killed all the monsters and I got out fine -from ages 9 to 13, where ever I was, if a train was going down the tracks, and I ran away from it, it would derail and chase me. Those dreams ended when I stood still and the train didn't derail -from ages 13 to 15, I would first be killed by a monster/ malicious spirit, end up in a hellish place full of darkness and monsters, end up in my house in my bed, but when I leave my room, either my cats have become possessed, my parents are dead or I cannot talk, those just ended, sometimes they still happen -from ages 15 to 17, I would awaken in a similar hellish place and I would be running around swearing, then getting electrically shocked. The dreams ended when Satan's pet wolf told me I was here for swearing so much in my dreams, and if I would think before I would speak he would let me go free (I don't swear in dreams much anymore) -17 to now, things that look human such as dolls, mannequins and other stuff come to life and if I am not nice to them, and even if I am, sometimes they attack me. On average my dreams emulate life, but they are more fun enabling me to levitate, sometimes create stuff out of nothing, and often times in those dreams reality bends, like when I ride on train cars left on the rails, they are empty open top box cars and when they fall over, I survive somehow and they go breakneck fast XD Often I do that, but it is always a roll of the dice in my mind on what I will get XD it's like the wheel of fortune, often I have good dreams, but sometimes scarier ones occur. Last night it WAS going to be a scary dream as there were both living objects, AND it took place after a convention where this homeless dude threatened to kill my friends and I if we didn't follow him around. I went home and the homeless guy was trying to knife me, but the scary mannequin in the basement faught him off. I am going to sleep now... hmmmm I know this is probably a bad idea, and you will see all my lame and awful excuses I made of other things, but I have a dA account, it is Missluckychan29 and that's where I can often be contacted. So just offering. I don't belong here. I am a mistake